The Salvatore Family
by treehilluver23
Summary: It's not easy being a Salvatore, especially when you're a part of the second generation.
1. Meet The Salvatores

**Title:** The Salvatore Family_**  
**_

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries

**Ship/Characters:** Damon/Bonnie; Stefan/Elena; OOCs

**Summary:** _Two parents. Six kids. Good times. It's not easy being a Salvatore._

**A/N: **I posted this before but I think I might have deleted it. Anyway, I recently fell in love with the story again and decided to repost it. There is a really good chance that I will add more to it over a period of time if this goes over well with the people reading.

* * *

_**"****MOM!"**_

Elena Gilbert-Salvatore sighed, tilting her head upwards to the ceiling as the voice of her eldest child floated down the stairs. Minutes later, the newly turned seventeen year old was barreling into the kitchen with a look of determination and annoyance. The teenager stood in the doorjamb, arms folded across the front of her purple tee-shirt. Her long brown hair was curled to perfection, greenish-brown eyes matching her fathers.

"Mom," she repeated, rolling her neck the way she always did.

Elena looked up from the magazine she was reading. "What is it, Devin?"

Devin Salvatore scoffed, looking at her mother as if she'd gone crazy. "Can you please tell, Cindy to stay out of my room? She is wearing my favorite top as we speak!"

Elena loved her daughter, but sometimes she really had no idea where her theatrics came from sometimes. "I'll talk to her. Please, tell her to come here."

The teenager smiled, eyes shining. "Cindy, mom wants you!" Heavy footsteps sounded against the hardwood floors, as the girl in question walked into the kitchen.

The fifteen year old was the spitting image of her mother. Same long dark locks and chocolate eyes to match. "For the last time, I am going only by Cynthia now."

Devin rolled her eyes, thumping her sister in the back of the head. "You are such a loser."

"Mom!" Cynthia screamed mouth wide as she looked between her mother and older sister.

"Devin, be nice to your sister, and Cindy give the shirt back," Elena sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Sometimes she really wanted to ignore them. Where was her husband when she needed him?

Cynthia rolled her big brown eyes, when Devin smirked. "It's on the bed, and the shirt didn't look good on me anyway."

Her sister laughed. "Of course it didn't," was all she said before leaving the room.

Cynthia groaned, before grabbing a bowl and a box of cereal from the cabinet. She sat down across from her mother at the breakfast bar, eating a handful of dry cereal. When her mother looked at her strangely, she shrugged, before saying, "I'm no longer drinking milk."

Elena sighed, rubbing a hand down her daughter's face. "I'm going to take a shower. Comb your hair before school and don't let your sister leave you again."

The young girl nodded with a mouth full of dry Lucky Charms. Her mother left the kitchen, just as her older brother was entering. He mumbled a greeting to his mother, before slipping past her and into the kitchen. Her mother smiled and kissed his cheek along the way. Cynthia watched her brother, as he opened the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of orange juice. He turned, giving her a strange look.

"What?" he asked, brows furrowed. Sixteen year old Peyton Salvatore was tall and lean with dark eyes and shoulder-length black hair. His sister shrugged. "Devin driving you to school today?"

Cynthia nodded. "Mom said she had to."

He laughed, untwisting the cap from the orange juice bottle. "Yeah, you better stalk the door to make sure she doesn't leave you again."

"Who's leaving someone again?" a deep male voice asked. Both teenagers looked up, watching as their father entered the kitchen. He was dressed a ready for work in his usual attire. Stefan Salvatore kissed his daughter's forehead, and then bumped fist with his son. He grabbed a coffee cup from the cabinet, pouring the steaming hot liquid into his cup.

"Mom said Devin had to drive to me school today," Cynthia explained with a roll of her eyes. It was no secret that she and her older sister didn't get along. Devin had always been mean to her from the day she was born. Cynthia thinks it has something to do with Devin not being the only girl in the family anymore. That and her sister was just plain crazy. Cynthia often realized that she was the only normal one in the family. "She left me last time, and I missed first period."

Before her father could respond, Devin piped in, "I didn't leave you. I just didn't tell you I was leaving," she smirked, winking in her sister's direction.

Stefan laughed, shaking his head lightly. He really didn't understand how they'd achieve such theatrical daughters. "Devin, don't leave her again and I need you to also pick up your cousin."

"What am I a shuttle for a heard of losers? Dad, I have friends that need rides also," Devin groaned, stomping her black pumps against the hardwood. There was a pout on her face, making her father question whether or not she was really his eldest child. There were times when he pretended Peyton, his most level-headed child, was the oldest.

Stefan shook his head. "Well, then maybe you should tell them to ask their parents for a car."

"Ugh!" she growled, walking over and grabbing a handful of dry cereal from her sister's bowl.

"Rudeness!" Cynthia screeched, pulling her bowl away. "And your friends aren't as cool as you think. I know for a fact that they aren't."

Devin faked a look of hurt and shock, placing a hand over her heart, "A true testament from a loser."

"You are such a cow!" Cynthia shouted, prompting the start of a screaming match between both girls.

Peyton looked over at his father, who was wearing an amused look. Father and son shrugged, watching as the scene unfolded. It only seemed to stop when the chime a ringtone floated through the air. Devin screamed one last time at her sister, before rushing to answer the phone from her bag in the living room.

"Are you sure I'm related to that….thing?" Cynthia asked, motioning to the direction her sister just went.

"Cindy, be nice." Stefan chuckled, as his wife entered the kitchen. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her face was dabbed with a small touch of makeup. After all these years, she still managed to take his breath away. He watched as she stroked their daughter's hair. It was crazy, he thought, how his youngest daughter could look so much like her mother, and yet be a whole different person.

"Are you and your sister still fighting?" Elena asked, playing with the ends of her daughter's hair.

Elena laughed at the looks on her children and husband's face. It was the look telling her she'd just asked a very dumb question. "Did everyone eat?"

"All I need is coffee," Stefan answered, holding up the cup in a mock toast.

"I ate cereal," Cynthia answered, finishing off the rest of the orange juice sitting beside her bowl.

"I'm not hungry," Peyton shrugged, tossing the empty bottle of orange juice into the aluminum garbage can.

Devin appeared in the doorway, an annoyed look on her face. "Come on loser. We have to pick up Ari and Sam along the way."

The youngest Salvatore kissed both her parents, before grabbing her messenger bag from the foyer. "Bye!"

"You are not eating that in my car," was the last thing Devin said before they left the house.

Peyton laughed at his sisters, before deciding he should leave for school, too. "I'll see you guys later," he said before going out the door.

Stefan and Elena both let out a relieved sigh, before laughing softly together. Elena wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. She rested her chin on his chest, looking up into his soft eyes. They both loved all of their children equally, but it felt good to not hearing them bickering and arguing just for a few minutes.

* * *

**_"Is that a dog collar?"_**

Damon Salvatore stared at the black thing (assumed to be dog collar) on his fourteen year old daughter's neck where she sat at the breakfast bar. There were spikes and all that other kind of shit sticking out of it. She was wearing a jean jacket and purple pants, curly brown hair flowing like a curtain on her shoulders, framing her angelic face perfectly. Her skin was light brown, and when she smiled you could see every piece of her mother. Damon loved being a father. But there were times, when his daughters did something he really questioned. Now was one of those times.

Arianna rolled her eyes, as she poured syrup over her pancakes. "It's not a dog collar, Daddy, it's a choker."

"So? It's a dog collar for humans?" he prompted, running a hand through his growing locks. He always knew his daughter was different from everyone else, but this was _too _damn different.

Arianna groaned. "It's not a dog collar! It's a choker."

Damon sighed, leaning back against the kitchen sink. He smiled when his wife walked in, holding their ten month old daughter, with their five year old following behind. Bonnie kissed her daughter's forehead, before giving her husband a peck on the cheek.

"Your daughter is wearing a dog collar," he stated, taking the baby away from her. At only ten months, Ryland was a beautiful baby girl. Her skin was golden brown, blue eyes mimicking the ones of her father.

Arianna groaned, slamming her hands against the counter. "Mom, tell him it's not a dog collar."

Bonnie chuckled, helping her five year old daughter into the seat next to her sister. She reached out, pulling the waterfall of hair from her daughter's neck. "It's not a dog collar. It's one of those choker things."

"Ha!" Arianna gloated, sticking her tongue out at her father. "I told you it wasn't a dog collar."

"Mrs. Bloom's doggie has a necklace like Ari," five year old Kaci piped in, sticking her tiny finger into the fluffy brown pancake on her plate. She looked up at her father, green eyes shining.

Bonnie tried to contain her laughter. Damon ruffled Kaci's curly hair, before looking smug at his oldest daughter. "I rest my case, Ari."

"I called Stefan this morning and Devin's coming to pick you up," Bonnie said, taking the baby from her husband's arm and placing her into the highchair near the breakfast bar.

"Do I have to?" Arianna asked with a roll of her hazel eyes. "Devin is being a huge Meany these days."

"Yes, you do," Bonnie told her firmly, as she placed the bottle to Ryland's mouth. "Devin is older than you. She just turned seventeen. She's mean by nature. You will be too when you're her age."

Arianna looked at her mother curiously, before asking, "Will I also sneak out of the house to meet boys?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, before turning to look at her husband. Damon walked over, and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Not if I have anything to say about it, and I will have something to say."

Arianna laughed, tucking a clunk of curly hair behind one ear. "Daddy, you're so silly."

"Devy told me, that boys are useless and are only good if they have big pennies," Kaci commented, before stuffing half of a pancake into her mouth. Arianna laughed at the look of horror on her mother and father's face. Kaci, bless her little innocent heart, simply munched on her breakfast happily.

"I am going to strangle my brother's daughter, and then strangle him for producing her," Damon concluded. He thinks it's funny because the roles seemed to be reversed. Stefan and Elena are the level headed ones with wild and crazy children. Yet, he and Bonnie, the most animated seemed to have produced the good children. Maybe it's the age difference, but Damon is so damn glad his daughters aren't as crazy as his two nieces. He loves those girls, but they're both a piece of work. He feels sorry for his brother.

"She is never babysitting my little girl again," Bonnie announced. "Kaci, sweetie, don't repeat anything your cousin Devin tell you ever again."

"Okay," Kaci smiled at her mommy, through a mouthful of food. "At school today, Mrs. Greene said we can have cupcakes and apple juice boxes for Kimmie's birthday."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Bonnie scolded, wiping the sticky syrup from her daughter's face. "And you only get to have one cupcake and don't drink your juice before you eat it."

"I have a math test today, and there is going to be a dance this Saturday," Arianna added, putting her dirty plate in the kitchen. She stood next to her father, smiling up at him. "Cindy and I are going."

"I wanna go!" Kaci piped in, hopping down from the stool. Her tiny feet carried her to the sink. She lifted the plate up to her daddy and smiled. "I can wear my princess dress from Halloween."

Damon laughed down at the little girl, taking the plate from her, and placing it into the sink. "Sorry, Kace, it's only for big girls. You can't go. You have to stay here with mommy and Ryland."

"But I am a big girl!" Kaci protested, tugging at the fabric of her father's pants. Her little lip was poking out, and Damon picked her up.

"You, me and mommy can have our own dance," he promised, making the little girl happy. He set her back down to her feet. "Go get your book bag so I can take you to school."

Kaci smiled, nodding her head, as she ran off towards the stairs. "I should go get ready, too. I need to brush my teeth again," Arianna added, following after little sister.

"How did we end up with the normal children?" Bonnie asked, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist. She stood on the tips of her toes, pressing her mouth to his. Damon sighed into the kiss, lacing his hand through the hair at the back of her neck. He deepened the kiss, sipping softly at her bottom lip. Damon would never get tired of this. Kissing his wife was new and exciting every time. He felt Bonnie's hand grip the front of his shirt, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

"Whoa!" a voice sounded from somewhere behind Bonnie. The adults broke away to see their niece standing in the doorway. "And I thought my parents like to get it on."

Damon chuckled. Bonnie turned in her husband's arms, and smiled, "Hi, Cindy."

"Oh, I just go by Cynthia now," she told them. "Pancakes! Yum!"

Bonnie laughed, as the teenage girl grabbed a pancake. She folded it, shoving it into her mouth. "Hi, Ryland," she cooed to her baby cousin. The little girl kicked her feet happily, poking at her cousin's cheek with one of her pudgy little fingers.

Arianna and Kaci came barreling down the stairs, ready for school. Arianna smiled when she saw her cousin, "Hey, Cin."

"Hey, we should go. My sister is on the fritz as usual," Cynthia groaned, rolling her eyes. Both girls rushed out the door, saying goodbye to the adults as they went.

Damon let go of his wife, before picking up Kaci, "Alright, little one, time to get you to school. Give mommy kisses."

Bonnie leaned down, peppering her daughter's face with tons and tons of kisses. "Have a good day. I love you both."

Damon kissed his wife, before leading his daughter towards the door. It was a crazy life, but he wouldn't trade his children for anything in the world.


	2. The Art of The Sneak Out

**A/N:** _This seemed to get a positive response from people, so I decided to write a new chapter. This really doesn't have a set plot. It's mostly a bunch of events that happen over a period of time. Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope you like this new little chapter!_

* * *

**The Art of The Sneak Out**

"Hey, Uncle Stefan!"

Stefan smiled down at his five year old niece, her joyous face feeling him with warmth. He stepped to the side, letting Kaci and her sister, Arianna, through the door. His brother was soon behind them, holding his other niece in his arms. The baby gurgled hello. Her pudgy little fingers flexing in her own version of a wave.

"Thanks for doing this again, little brother," Damon said to the younger Salvatore, as he followed him into the kitchen. Kaci and Arianna made a beeline for the stairs to find their cousins.

Stefan laughed. After all these years, his brother still insisted on using the nickname. "No problem. We love having the girls over."

Before Damon could respond, Peyton came shuffling into the kitchen. He nodded to his uncle in greeting before heading for the refrigerator.

"'Sup, Uncle Damon." He bumped fist with the older Salvatore, before taking a seat at the breakfast bar. Peyton liked having his uncle around, especially after spending so many days with his sisters and mother. He loved all of them (even when Cindy and Devin were too much sometimes), but seeing another male family member besides his dad was awesome.

"Is Devin in her room?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, she's still pissed about you not letting her go to the party tonight."

"I am not looking forward to being further into Ari's teenage years," Damon said with a shake of his head. He handed the baby over to Stefan before kissing her head. "Alright, I'm outta here."

Arianna burst through the door of her cousin's bedroom without knocking like she always did. Cynthia was in the middle of doing her nightly yoga. She stood tall with one foot resting on her inner thigh with her hands pressed together in a prayer position in front of her chest. According to the title card at the bottom of the Yoga For You guide DVD, she was in the Tree Position. Arianna kicked off her combat boots and joined her cousin in her very own replica of the Tree Position, which involved her slightly stumbling over. She didn't see how Cynthia did this crap every night.

"This is boring," Arianna proclaimed after three more poses in which she did incorrectly. She sat down on the floor beside her cousin who continued to do the moves. "Hey, let's go bother Peyton."

"Alright. Right after this pose," Cynthia replied, dipping low into the downward facing dog position. She held it for ten seconds before standing upright again. She followed her cousin across the hall to her older brother's room but he wasn't in there. The girls exchanged a look before going further down the hall towards Devin's room. There door was slightly cracked and they could hear the older girl's voice from the other side.

"Meet me at the corner around midnight," Devin was saying. "My dad disappear in his office around that time to write and he usually stays there until he falls asleep. I need to at least make an appearance at the party."

Arianna elbowed Cynthia out of the way so she could hear better. However, the other girl wasn't having that and elbowed back. They elbowed their way around each other until they eventually fell forward and into Devin's room. The girl's groaned in unison as their bodies landed on top of one another in one big pile. Devin, who stood in front of her full length mirror, jumped before rolling her eyes. Her sister and cousin where so freaking annoying.

"What the hell?" Devin complained.

Arianna stood. She helped Cynthia gain her footing before she spoke, "Where's the party?"

"Excuse me?" Devin's perfectly arched brow rose. "I am going to a party. You are staying here and watching The Disney Channel."

"Was that supposed to be an insult? Good Luck, Charlie is my show," Arianna scoffed.

"Devin, you can't go to a party," Cynthia piped in. "Dad, said you had to stay in tonight."

Devin face-palmed at her sister's words. "You are so clueless. I am going to sneak out of the house."

"We want to come!" Arianna jumped in.

"I want to go, too," Kaci jumped in as she and Peyton came through the door. The little girl jumped on the bed and bounced happily. "Where are we going, again?"

"I am going to a party. You two are not going," she said to Arianna and Cynthia. To Kaci she smiled sweetly, "You are definitely not going."

"If we're not going, then neither are you," Arianna countered with folded arms.

"And who is going to stop me?" Devin laughed. Her cousin must have fell and bumped her head if she actually thought she could intimidate her. She wasn't as weak-willed as Cindy but Devin had ways of making the younger Salvatore crack.

"Uncle Stefan is the moment I tell him," the coco-skinned beauty laid all her cards out on the table.

"You're bluffing," Devin called. Arianna stood her ground, forcing herself not to crumble. She'd seen her mom do the exact same thing to her dad, and her mom always won in the end. Devin sighed, flopping down on her bed, "Alright fine!"

Arianna grinned. "So, where is the party?"

"It's in the woods behind the old Lockwood property," Devin explained, much to her dismay. She really wanted to go to the party because she knew T.J. would be there. They broke up over the summer but she still wanted him to see he hadn't dulled her shine especially now that he and Samantha Fell were dating.

"Is that safe?" Cynthia asked slightly worried.

"You don't have to go, Cin," Peyton piped in.

His younger sister smiled at his concern. "I know, it's just that I've never been to a party before. I want to go."

"You sure?" he asked, scanning her bright brown eyes.

She nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure."

"Alright, it's settled. After dad puts Ryland and Kaci to bed, he'll come and check on us before he goes down stairs to write," Devin game-planned. "After that we wait until eleven and we head out."

* * *

Cynthia sat on a log near the roaring bonfire. She couldn't believe she agreed to do this. She knew Devin snuck out of the house on more than one occasion, especially when she and T.J. were dating. She knows this is the type of behavior that is expected of a girl her age, but she can't help feeling like she doesn't belong here. Peyton is off with his friends and Devin is working the party with her minions like a pro. Even Ari is having a good time with the guy she's currently talking to on the other side of her. She doesn't want to be a buzz kill and suggest they get back home before her dad comes looking for them.

"Is this seat taken?" Her breath nearly caught in her throat as Kennedy Mikaelson spoke to her. He looked like Adonis himself standing before her with his bright green eyes and warm smile. It took her a while to realize he said something to her.

"Oh, no, you can sit if you want." Now she wished she hadn't of eaten those four smores.

"You're, uh, Peyton's sister, right?" he asked. She nodded.

"This is the first time I've seen you at one of these." His green eyes scanned her up and down, before settling back on her face.

"Yeah, I'm usually at home doing Yoga." _I did not just say that_, Cynthia thought to herself, realizing how much of a loser that statement made her sound like.

Kennedy smiled at her discomfort. She was cute. "It's cool. I'm usually running or lifting weights to get prepared for baseball season."

Cynthia spent the rest of the party talking to Kennedy. He was funny and didn't help he had the face of a model. The boy was gorgeous. She knows him from around town, but it was the first time she's every obtained the pleasure of talking to him. She isn't the most popular person in their high school. Most people saw her as Peyton and Devin's little sister or didn't consider her at all. Kennedy made her feel special, like she had a voice outside of her older siblings and she liked that. After a while she stopped worrying about how wrong sneaking out of the house was. Instead, she focused all of her attention on Kennedy and his beautiful smile and eyes. She and Kennedy exchanged numbers after Peyton came over saying they needed to head back home because Devin was causing a scene over T.J. and his new girlfriend.

"Shut up, Devin," Arianna scolded as they crept across the front lawn. Devin was tipsy and insisted on loudly complaining about T.J. and Samantha.

"I will not! Did you see them all cuddled together. I almost barfed," Devin whisper-shouted, strutting to the front door. Peyton pulled her back before she could get any further.

"I think that's the numerous amounts of alcohol you consumed on an empty stomach," Arianna joked.

"When did out lawn get so big," Devin complained.

Arianna cupped her hand over the drunken girl's mouth, much to Devin's dismay, once they reached the back door. Together the four teenagers crept into the house through the back foyer and into the kitchen. Just as they were about to hit the stairs, someone flicked on the lights. Devin closed her eyes against the harsh rays, complaining against Arianna's hand which still cupped her mouth. When she noticed her father standing in the foyer behind them, she stopped her muffled words. Arianna removed her hand, wiping the spit from Devin's mouth on her jeans.

"Busted," Kaci stood beside him with a cup of juice in her hand.

"Trader," Arianna complained.

"Don't," Stefan interjected. He eyed his children and niece carefully. "Really? You really snuck out of the house and thought you'd get away with it?"

"I would have if they hadn't come along," Devin mumbled.

"Whatever, your drunk ass would have gotten caught before you got out of the car," Peyton snapped.

"Whatever, Golden Boy," Devin shouted.

"That's enough," Stefan stepped in. "Neither of you are in a position to judge, especially you, Devin. You're going to be 18 soon and you're still pulling stunts like this. You drive your sister and cousin along for the ride."

"As if, Dad, they wanted to come!" Devin defended.

"Thanks for throwing us under the bus, Dev!" Arianna interjected.

"Enough! I can't even deal with this right now," Stefan shook his head. "Go to bed. I will discuss this more with the four of you in the morning."


	3. If You Do the Crime, You Do the Time

**A/N: **_Thank you so much for the reviews! Everyone seems to really love this which inspires me to write more. Last chapter I wanted to introduce a bit more characterization between the teens so I hope you all liked that. Someone commented that they wished Damon had a son, and I should probably tell you that he and Bonnie do have a son and his name is DJ (Yes, short for Damon Jr.) He's away at college and will pop up soon.**  
**_

* * *

**If You Do the Crime, You Do the Time**

"I blame your kids," Damon concluded as he paced the length of his brother's living room. It's the only way he could determine his sweet innocent angel would sneak out of the house and attend a wild party in the woods. Just the thought of her out there amongst the horny teenagers made him want snap someone's neck. He knew what happened at those parties in the woods, hell in high school he'd been the one to throw them.

"Damon," Bonnie warned with a shake of her head. She sat on the couch cradling their sleeping baby girl in her arms. "Ari, has a mind of her own, you know. She is very much responsible for this just as much as the others."

"I don't believe it," he responded stubbornly. "She's innocent."

Beside Bonnie, Elena rolled her eyes at her brother-in-law. She won't deny her children, especially her eldest could bring out the worst in people at times, but he needed to understand Arianna was a teenager now. "Call them in."

Stefan nodded. "Alright, I know you're listening, so come on in."

In a line, the four teenagers entered the room, standing in front of the fireplace like a prison line up. Peyton looked indifferent, a move he inherited from his father in tough situations. Devin looked pissed because she'd been woken up from her bed. Cynthia looked guilty, although there was a small twinkle in her eyes. Arianna looked amused by all of it.

"Before we punish you," Elena started, eyeing the teenagers individually, "We want to give you a chance to defend yourself."

The four adults waited for someone to come forth. However, the teenagers stood firm. Although they could see Cynthia's resolve starting to wear thin. She tapped her purple-painted fingernails against her jeans rhythmically, a telltale sigh she was nervous.

"I'm so sorry," Cynthia finally broke down, nearing the verge of tears. "I didn't even want to go to the party."

"Way to stand firm, Cindy," Devin snapped rolling her green eyes. This is exactly why she didn't want her little sister and cousin tagging along. They were suck tattletales. "And don't act like you didn't want to go because we asked and you said you were sure."

"I knew it was all your kid's fault," Damon mumbled.

"Actually," Arianna spoke up. Her hazel eyes locked with her dad's ice blue ones. "I'm the one that convinced Devin to take us to the party. We heard her on the phone and I told her that if she didn't take us then I'd tell Uncle Stefan she planned on sneaking out. I'm sorry, Daddy."

Arianna nearly burst into tears at the look of disappointment in her father's eyes. Damon sighed, rubbing a hand through his ink colored hair. "Get your sister, we're going home. I'll deal with you there."

* * *

Stefan sighed, resting his head against his wife's shoulders as he hugged her tight. He loved being a father more than anything in the world, but he hated punishing his children. He smiled against his wife's shoulder when her delicate hands ran up and down his back. After Damon and Bonnie left with the girls, he and Elena continued to the down the law. Because Cynthia showed some type of remorse and it was her first offence they grounded her for a week. Peyton received two, and they both agreed to ground Devin for a month. She hadn't been happy with their decision. She stomped her feet and complained, shouting out how unfair they were being. Stefan thought the same after she stormed up to her room with hatred in her eyes, but Elena assured him they made the right decision. Stefan knew deep down he did, but that still didn't stop him from feeling bad.

"She'll get over it," Elena stated, pulling away from him with a smile.

"I know," he said, just as Devin entered the kitchen. She stopped near the door, thinking about going back to her room, before making a beeline for the fridge.

"Dinner should be ready in ten," Elena said to her daughter's back. The girl showed no response of listening. The older woman sighed. "Devin, don't be like this."

"Like what, Mom!?" she snapped, turning to face her parents. "Why isn't that I am the only one being punished? I get grounded for a month while the golden children get a week!"

"Devin Elizabeth Salvatore, don't you take that tone with me!" Elena counted. "Your brother and sister are not the ones that came home drunk."

Stefan placed a gentle hand on Elena's shoulder. "Babe, let me talk to her." Elena looked skeptical before she sighed softly and left the kitchen. Devin eyed her father as her mom retreated upstairs.

"I know you're pissed and you think what we did was unfair," Stefan started evenly. "You need to understand, Devin, that we're doing what we believe is best for you. That's all me and your mother ever do."

"Why isn't that I am always the only one to get punished?" She sounded so much younger than she actually is.

"Devin, you're going to be eighteen soon and off to college and you're still behaving like you did when you were fifteen. I love you, sweetie, but it's time to grow up."

"I'm sorry, I'm such a huge disappointment, Dad," she snapped bitterly as tears coated her long lashes.

"You're not," Stefan soothed. "I know you're better than this, and I want you to start acting like it."

* * *

"She thinks you hate her," Bonnie admitted as she slid her arms around her husband's waist from behind. She rested her cheek against his back, rubbing his toned stomach lightly.

"I don't hate her," Damon sighed, lacing his fingers with Bonnie's. "I'm just….."

"I know," she squeezed his fingers supportively. "I am, too. You should go and talk to her. She needs to know you don't hate her."

Damon turned in his wife's arms, cupping the sides of her neck. He kissed her forehead before heading for the stairs. He knocked softly on his daughter's bedroom door before going in. His broke as he watched her laid out on her bed facing the away from the door.

"Hey," he greeted softly. "I hear you think I hate you."

"Well, don't you?" she asked.

"No." His voice was soft yet forceful. "Don't you ever think that. I love you with all of my heart. No matter what you do I will still love you."

"Really?"

Damon chuckled softly. He sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "Of course," he promised before kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you." She rested her head against his shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, the party wasn't all that great."

"Did you really blackmail your cousin into letting you go with her to that party?"

Arianna giggled. "Yeah."

Damon joined her in laughter. "Maybe you are like me after all."


End file.
